


Rise to the Challenge

by Megane



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Bets (with a Twist), Challenges, Dante Has A Brief Guest Appearance Really, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jokes, M/M, Shit talking, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: It started because of an ironic comment from Griffon. It was banter; it was teasing, but then because of Nero's determination, it was real. V was curious about Nero's "skills" outside the battlefield. He wouldn't say so directly — he enjoyed playing this little game too much — but he hoped to rile Nero up enough to make him act.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Rise to the Challenge

It started because of an ironic comment from Griffon. It was banter; it was teasing, but then because of Nero's determination, it was real. V was curious about Nero's "skills" outside the battlefield. He wouldn't say so directly — he enjoyed playing this little game too much — but he hoped to rile Nero up enough to make him act.

  
V’s lips were full, sensual — and smirking. He watched Nero with a great deal of interest, savouring the shock on the other male’s face. A noise left Nero, a failed attempt at syllabising a word. V chuckled softly in spite of himself, and that was enough to shake Nero out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and lifted his chin slightly. Ah, how charming.

V’s lips were full, sensual — and smirking. He watched Nero with a great deal of interest, savouring the shock on the other male’s face. A noise left Nero, a failed attempt at syllabising a word. V chuckled softly in spite of himself, and that was enough to shake Nero out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and lifted his chin slightly. Ah, how charming.

“You don’t think I can do it, huh?”

“I… never said that,” V said in an slow, even tone; the smile on his face was seeping into his voice now.

Nero narrowed his eyes at V; the action lacked heat, but there was a spark of challenge in his eyes. V was invigorated. His heart fluttered eagerly at the idea of Nero “proving” himself, of him doing his best to shine in the face of V’s skepticism, as it were. V drew in a long, slow breath through his nose.

“What’re the rules?” Nero asked, determination punctuating his words.

“Ah, rules,” V said in an exhale, finally letting out that breath.

He flicked his head, letting black waves fall away from his face as he looked up towards the sky. He barely needed to think about this at all. He had always found Nero attractive, but at some point a while back, he actually began to want him. Ever since the idea came into his mind, he mulled over what he wanted and played with what the boundaries would be. He turned over different options for play in his mind with every stop they took, and what he wanted — or even what he would have accepted — changed with every location. But now that they were here in the city, settling down for a while…

“No cutting or restraints,” he said with a slow blink, “and nothing public as of yet.” He heard Nero stammer and fought back a smile. V brought his lips in between his teeth, gently biting down as amusement bloomed in his chest. Nero was so… honest. “Most other things are fair game, however: bite marks, kissing, and the like.”

Nero ducked his eyes as he listened. When the information processed, he closed his eyes in a long blink and nodded. Opening them again, he stared at V. That confidence was a flame, burning so brightly V felt warm inside.

“What else?”

“That is it.” V tipped his cane forward and began walking towards Nero. When they were shoulder to shoulder, V turned his head slightly. “My body is yours; nothing is off limits.”

Nero’s nostrils flared. His quick response was a second too late. Aah, V wondered where his mind went. The hunger was muted by a cocky smirk. V huffed a laugh and continued walking forward. Nero spun around on his heel and followed after.

“You sure about that? Nothing?”

“I’ll be sure to speak up if that changes, but yes, Nero. Nothing is off-limits.”

Nero nodded his head in deep bobs. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked with exaggerated kicks forward. V watched him from the corner of his eyes, amused by the boyish charm of his companion. They were silent for a while yet, strolling down the cobbled road side-by- side. They were coming up on a brownstone building. Its thick stone railings were topped with dark granite. V switched his cane over to his right hand as he reached out. Just as he took a step, Nero snuck up and spoke intimately in his ear.

“You’ll cum so hard you won’t be able to walk, V,” he promised.

A jolt of want tore through V’s body. He bit down on a full bottom lip and cast his gaze over to the side. Nero pulled away smoothly and hopped up three of the stairs. He overstretched to take the last step and end up at the front door. V watched him, lust and interest fighting for center stage in his mind. He continued up the stairs as Nero unlocked the door and held it open.

“Yo! Anyone here?” Nero shouted. He had his right hand on the door to keep it open, allowing V to slide ins behind him.

Dante appeared at the top of the stairs and threw open his arms. “Yo!” he shouted back. “Took you long enough.”

“We movin’?” Nero asked. He looked behind himself and then to the side. Seeing V was there, he closed the door and locked it without looking. His attention immediately went back to Dante.

“Naaaaah,” the older man said in an exaggerated voice. V cupped his hands over his cane and shook his head slightly. Speaking of “boyish”... Dante swiped a hand. “We were trying to decide on what to eat while we’re here. Already decided without you. Too bad.”

“I guess.” Nero rolled his eyes and began towards the stairs.

V went in another direction. He started off towards the left and headed towards one of the downstairs rooms to relax. His feet hurt from a long day of walking and, well, demon killing. He was all too aware of the small movements of his tattoos, the restless way they itched after repetitive and frequent summonings. He almost debated on taking a shower, but he knew that the cure was to just sit down for a while and relax.

The room was a nice one. It was barely decorated, but it had a bookshelf, a small table, a large window with a sheer curtain, and a single curved, ridged chair that was on the floor. V liked this chair; he could stretch his legs and allow himself to rock a little bit as he read. He also knew from experience that this was a _prime_ chair to fall asleep in. A small part of him wondered if it would be possible to convince Nico to stuff it in her van when it was time to leave.

That “small part” was probably Griffon.

V rested his cane on the table that was to the left of the chair and unclipped his book from its hip holster. He positioned himself in front of the chair, lowered down slowly, and then leaned back into it. It rocked back a bit before settling under his weight. V took a moment to undo his sandals and set them off to the side. With that, he finally stretched out and opened his book to its former place.

At this point, he had read all of these passages numerous times. Each stanza was a burnt memory, each poet an old friend. He didn’t gain anything new from these poems, only something familiar. It was a habit to read; it gave him strength, stability, and calmness in moments where he needed it. Like now when his pulse was racing with the idea of Nero coming after him to make good on the challenge, to make V weak and to “rock his world”. V chuckled. It was such a silly thing. How banter turned into a serious sexual showdown, he’d never know, but he wasn’t complaining either.

He set his left elbow on the arm rest, keeping it comfortable as he held the book open. He repeated the same with his right arm, but his fingers curled against his mouth. His index finger absently followed the line of his upper lip. It was usually so easy for him to get lost in the world of poetry, but right now, his mind was split. He was listening and waiting, keeping aware of the door and his surroundings. It was exciting in a way he couldn’t remember feeling.

V moved little while he read. He crossed his legs at the ankles, sometimes switching the topmost foot. His hand only ducked down to flip a page; his lips moved imperceptibly as he recited age old lines. Before long — though honestly, how was he supposed to know how long “long” was, everything felt the same — the door to his room clicked open. V’s fingers slowed in his tracing. He glanced up from his book to stare at the door. When he saw a sliver of Nero, he ducked his eyes back down, pretending to once again be engrossed in his book. He wasn’t; his attention was severed, but how would Nero know that? He watched in his peripheral vision as Nero looked towards him. He heard the scoff before it actually happened.

“Of course,” Nero said without sounding an iota of derisive. He closed the door and made his way over to V. “Don’t you look comfy?”

“I am, thank you,” V replied dryly. He tilted his feet, which were crossed at the ankle, and cocked his head slowly in the same direction.

Nero dropped down to his feet and stared at V. He had _that_ smile on his face. V didn’t look directly at him, but his brows raised slightly. He knew that Nero had a plan, and he wouldn’t even be able to fathom what it was until it was happening. V brushed his lips with the curve of his index finger and the side of his thumb. Finally in a slow blink, he lifted up his gaze to meet Nero’s eyes. Nero huffed a laugh, and his smile broadened to one side.

“You know, you really look good, V.”

V lowered his right hand towards his lap. “You think so?”

“Know so.” Nero rocked up to his knees. His left hand went towards V’s thighs. The touch was slight but electric. V tensed ever so slightly, but he knew that Nero felt it. “You’re a bombshell.”

“Am I now?” Nero snorted a laugh.

“You always this good at talking?”

V smiled slightly. He felt Nero’s hand sliding up between his thighs. Though he wanted to play hard to get, he allowed his legs to part. It wasn’t as if he was giving anything away with his expression. He kept his attention solely on Nero’s face and tried to ignore the fire sneaking up his body.

“I pride myself on being articulate,” he said coolly.

“A real master of conversation,” Nero replied.

His hand cupped between V’s legs, and he pressed with the tips of his fingers. The material sank a little, dipping against V’s most sensitive part. Nero let up the slightest bit. He trailed his fingers up instead. Adding pressure, he allowed himself to press down against where V’s clit would have been. V didn’t gasp, but he inhaled the slightest bit deeper.

“I may not be as great as speaking as you,” Nero continued, acting completely normal as he worked V up slowly. “But I’m plenty good at everything else.”

“Oh?” V took that as an opportunity to look back at his book. “We’ll see about that.”

Now, his intention was to keep focused on his book for as long as he could, but Nero closed the space between them. The kiss was sudden and firm. V’s lips parted slightly in a gasp, and Nero filled the space with his tongue. V knew his face was warm. He wasn’t expecting this; he wasn’t expecting for Nero to dominate the kiss so precisely. V felt himself melting into it, but last minute, he managed to keep himself together. He tilted the book against his body, letting his chest hold it open while his thumb merely rested between the pages.

Nero raised his left hand to V’s waistband and began undoing his pants quietly. V’s stomach tensed a little. He was expecting the heat of Nero’s palm against his stomach, for his hand to slowly sink downward. But he was delightfully surprised when Nero kept his hand where it was. Once the pants were adequately unsecured, Nero lowered back down to rub his fingers in a circle over V’s clothed entrance. V’s mouth opened a bit more, and he sighed out the moan he wanted to give. _Now, now,_ he reminded himself. _It shouldn’t be that easy…_

V was the one to break the kiss in the end. He and Nero let out shuddery breaths. V licked his lips slowly, and he delighted in the way that Nero’s eyes followed his tongue. Without wasting another moment to speak, V pointedly brought his attention down to the book once again. He opened it between his and Nero’s body, but realising that he wouldn’t be able to read properly with Nero leaning over him, V shifted the book more towards the center. He leaned more to the side, inadvertently giving Nero room to work with. Nero leaned in and nipped at V’s earlobe and the skin just underneath, which led down to his jaw.

Each nip was small, negligible at first, but then Nero began to press slow, longing kisses against the tender skin. The spot tingled; as unfamiliar as V was to such careful intimacy, it broke through his guard easily. He took a steadying breath as he forced himself to focus on clever imagery and impactful turns of phrase.

A lingering warmth became pressing heat as Nero dragged his fingers up, finally deigning to touch V’s skin. His fingertips were trails of fire against flesh. V tensed in anticipation. Nero’s fingers dipped down between his pants and underwear. V inched his legs open a bit more.

“You know,” Nero began in a low voice. He was so close; V could feel the smile against his skin, and the sultry purr in just those two words made V tremble. “For being such a tease, you’re making this really easy for me.”

“You’ve merely started,” V said haughtily. “Don’t tell me you think you’ve won already?”

Right as he ended his question, V sucked in a breath. He felt Nero’s fingers right against his entrance, once again blocked by cloth. But he was so much closer than when he started. V’s thighs tensed minutely, wanting to close around those fingers that rolled and rubbed.

“I’m thinking I’ve got a pretty good chance,” Nero purred. He grinned and sat up a bit. With his right hand, he pushed open V’s coat, exposing his chest and the corset. He looked down at the garment and laughed gently. “Only a guy like you could look good in a corset.”

“Don’t say that,” V said casually. “I’m sure we could find something that would look good on you. Perhaps in blue?” He turned the page, not having processed a single word.

“Wouldn’t that be something.” Nero ducked his head and brushed his lips over V’s collarbone. “But I wouldn’t rock it as well as you do.”

V made an empty noise in response. It wasn’t worth replying to, but also he was focused on the wetness growing between his legs. It was an easy kind of warmth, one that would have been easily missed if Nero wasn’t playing with him like this. Honestly, he would have expected Nero to rush into things, to try and get V off as quickly as possible. But instead, he was methodical. He was taking his time to undo V, and it was working.

Nero curled his fingers, and his dull nails grazed up the front of V’s underwear. V sucked in a breath when he felt the light scratch over his clit. Nero halted his hand where it was and lowered down to run his tongue over V’s left nipple. He gently scratched over the spot: up and down then in a circular motion. It wasn’t stimulating in a way V would have expected. Instead, it lit his nerves on fire. He could feel each motion straight down to his toes. It made his thighs jump and tremble. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, willing himself to hold out. He sighed hard enough to substitute a moan.

Nero laughed and drew his head back. “Alright. You’re no push over.”

“Told you,” V said in a breath. He opened his eyes, staring down his lashes to watch as Nero leaned over to lick at his other nipple. He opened his mouth, chin rolling slightly as he sighed another moan. “In so many words…”

“Mm,” Nero sucked on V’s chest and then rubbed his lips together. When he looked up, the humour was there, but it was being devoured by the growing hunger. “You did.”

He leaned up to kiss V passionately. It was insistent, leading, and V let his attention go to it. They worked their lips against each other, and V resisted the urge to lean into Nero. He kept pace as he could, enjoying himself and letting himself be enjoyed. Nero had done well in diverting his attention, so well in fact, that the small, ever present warmth was becoming a uniform feeling.

When that happened, that’s when Nero changed everything. The more pressing heat of his hand, formerly separated by a single layer of fabric, was separated no longer. Nero took the initiative; he dove down underneath V’s underwear and touched him properly. The tip of his middle finger pressed against V’s entrance and began circling once again. This time, it was smoother, slicker.

V took in another breath, arching his chest towards Nero. When he exhaled, it was a breathy moan, and Nero smiled into it. He knew he had won; V wouldn’t confirm or deny that.

The kiss broke again, and Nero brought his attention to V’s neck. He bit and sucked, aiming to leave marks and further throw V off his game. V, refusing to be bested, pretended that the book was once again his highest priority. Unfortunately, with the book position where it was, he could see where Nero’s hand had disappeared down to. He couldn’t see the front of his pants, as his book was blocking his view of that, but he could feel every moment. Nero wasn’t nearly as slow this time.

There wasn’t a wasted effort. His clever fingers traced a path over his sex, and his own wetness eased the way. Every touch was just working him up more. When a slick finger worked over his clit in fast strokes, V leaned his head back. His eyes fell closed, and his eyebrows twitched closer together. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He turned his head to the right as Nero bit down.

V bit down on his bottom lip and arched up again. Pleasure rocked him suddenly, hitting him like an epiphany. When he sighed, it was a shaky, pleading sound. Nero smiled again; V couldn’t even deny it in his own mind.  
Nero moved his finger down and began working it inside of V. There was the initial resistance, the tight denial of inexperience, and Nero hissed in a breath. He drew his head up and kissed V’s ear.

“Relax, baby. Relax,” he said soothingly, his words husky but steady. “I’ve got you.”

“A-ah…” V closed his eyes again as he relaxed.

Nero pressed more into him. He arched his hand, using the heel of his palm to rub against V’s clit at the same time. V let out a shaking breath; he tightened his grip on his book, which was nearly forgotten in all of this. He turned it face down to rest against his thigh, unable to bring himself to do anything else with it.

V wasn’t even sure when he started rocking down against the first finger. He just knew his hips were lifting and falling in shy succession, acting of their own accord — needing and wanting but not entirely wanting to give in. He hadn’t lost the challenge, not entirely. Not yet. Nero still had to work to bring him up and over. Nero still had to make him needy, make him _fall apart_. He was starting to think that’d be easier than he thought.

Nero teased the tip of another finger, but instead of following through with his silent promise, he drew his finger up and circled around V’s clit, turning the hardening bud under the pad of his finger. V squirmed; his expression tightened as he tried and failed to hide how this was affecting him. V opened his eyes slightly, staring at Nero with barely opened eyes.

He looked so good, relishing in V’s expressions. His pupils were dilated, and he was enjoying this more than he let out. V’s lashes shifted the slightest bit as he lowered his attention down to stare down the length of Nero’s body. The angle wasn’t ideal — perhaps it was even purposeful — but he hoped that Nero was hard in all of this. Just the idea was enough to…

V brought his right hand up and touched the side of it to his lips. His eyes closed again as he huffed out a harsh breath through his nose. He was losing and fast. Without warning, Nero lowered his hand and worked his fingers into V. Slowly at first, prodding and stretching, making himself at home in V’s most intimate space. V bit down on the inside of his bottom lip as he felt two of Nero’s fingers press inside and fill him. Each movement were calculated. Nero stroked inside of him before beginning to thrust. The pace was stead at first, breaking V down and warming him up.

When Nero drew out of him to pull V's pants down deeper, V felt his mind scramble to put itself back together. His thoughts were a muddled mess, more _feelings_ and concepts than coherent consciousness. He lifted his hips without thinking, letting Nero tug down his lower garments enough to get the right amount of room he needed.

“You feel so fucking good,” Nero groaned as he rubbed his fingers in a far slower pace over V’s clit. V was wet and left wanting. He rolled his hips down against Nero and couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t chasing what he wanted. “So good,” he said, softer this time as he went in to make another mark on V.

V was no stranger to pain, and it would have been safe to say that Nero was more of a lover to it than anything else. So, the biting offset by the desperate movement of Nero’s hand over his sex made V want to weep in ecstasy. Nero slotted back into him again, fucking hard and fast with his fingers. V leaned his head back and covered his mouth just in time to stifle a cry. He rocked himself down with the same need and wanton fervor that matched Nero’s. Nero leaned up, kissing against V’s jaw and sighing out a moan.

“You’re made for me,” Nero groaned. “Look how much you’re letting me in. You’re like a dream.” Nero paused to spread his fingers, feeling V’s wetness briefly fill the space. V felt in and flushed, embarrassed by his body’s own honesty. It was refreshing, invigorating. “I’m gonna fuck you like this ‘til you scream my name.”

V whimpered at the thought. The idea of Nero working him up and over constantly toying with the pace and intensity, making him want what was never certain to come made V burn. He gasped and tightened his fingers over his mouth, stifling a weak keen as it escaped. He liked the idea more than he would have admitted right now. Nero tugged V’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Stubborn.” He buried his fingers deep and held it there.

V suspected it was to give himself a break, but it served another purpose. It was a reminder. V couldn’t escape the heat that was steadily devouring him. He could feel Nero’s fingers quirk and stroke inside of him, spreading and filling him in idle motions. A reminder that he was being claimed, his body was owned and preoccupied. He had no control over the speed of his own release.

He whimpered and let his hand fall slack. He weakly curled his fingers against his throat. With his mouth free, Nero claimed his lips again but only for a brief while.

“If I eat you out, would you cry?” Nero asked against his lips. “You’re so sensitive; you could set off right before I made things interesting.”

“So… you think…” V quipped weakly.

Nero chuckled, impressed. Without warning, he began the fast pace again and forced a surprised moan out of V. “So I _know_.”

His cockiness was admirable, and honestly, V wouldn’t even doubt it if it were true. He arched and squirmed against the chair, trying to ignore how he was leaking around Nero’s fingers, how each second he was helping ease the way. He tightened around Nero’s fingers briefly and gasped. His arousal spiked through him like a warning, and he had an almost primal understanding that he was going to cum. He almost wanted to keen and beg for Nero to put his mouth on him, for him to use that wicked tongue to do more than talk. Sure, V would lose the challenge, but at least Nero would too. Two losers, and only one of them would be sore in an entirely different way.

V tightened again; it was an involuntary spasm. He tightened the hand around his throat; his mouth was open as he moaned and whimpered, trying not to cry out lest Dante or anyone else hear him. He made a noise that sounded almost like a sob, and Nero kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Gonna cum for me, sexy?”

It was a tease, and V couldn’t say a word. His entire body tightened in a way that screamed “ _yes_ ”. V dropped his hand down to the other arm rest, and he dug his nails in. In spite of his best efforts, his voice raised in a _“ha—!”_ His thighs shook with uncertainty, unsure whether or not to close or open wider. Nero slowed enough to tease a third finger, and V’s entire mind went white almost instantaneously. He fucked himself blindly on Nero’s fingers, head thrown back and entire body as tight as a bowstring.

He collapsed back against the chair, which rocked under his body’s movements. Nero drew his fingers out of V and brought them up to his lips. V, his entire existence hazy, opened his mouth without protest. His tongue licked over Nero’s fingers, and he sucked the digits into his mouth. He moaned softly, now registering the taste as his own. He sank his head forward slightly, and when he drew back, he sucked lightly over Nero’s fingers. He repeated the forward motion. When he pulled his head back again, he opened his eyes enough to stare at Nero with watery eyes. His orgasm rocked his mind so much, he couldn’t even think of a witty thing to say about his own position.

Not that there was anything he needed to say. Nero looked wrecked by the sight of V sucking his fingers, cleaning off his own taste with obvious relish. He pulled his hand back and went down to settle between V’s legs. Regaining some sense of self, V closed his book and set it on the table next to him. Before Nero could pull his lower garments down, V rocked forward and pounced on him, bringing their lips together in a way that expressed his newly tapped hunger.

\---- ---- ----

“Don’t you do anything other than run your mouth?” Griffon squawked when the demon was finally killed.

“That’s a little rich coming from you,” Nero replied, swinging his sword fluidly to rest on his shoulder. He gestured out with his right hand.

“Ah! V! Check out this guy. Looking at his sword, you’d think he has a complex.”

“What’d you say?!” Nero barked.

Griffon cackled at his own insult, and the laughter trailed in the air even as he was silently willed away into V’s body again. V rolled his shoulders and inhaled through his nose. He turned to examine the damaged landscape. Maybe there was something here Nico could use…

“You hear that? Lousy chicken,” Nero grumbled. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

“He thinks he’s very opinionated,” V said smoothly. He felt himself smile. “Though I happen to agree with him.”

“What was that?”

V chuckled. “Nothing…”

“Nah, you’ve got something to say.”

V heard the sword being holstered, and when he looked, Nero was staring him down with his arms crossed. V crossed a hand over and flicked it dismissively. “It’s nothing,” he lied. “Just musing to myself.”

“You think I’ve got some sort of complex? I—”

“No,” V interrupted. “I’m sure you are… more than satisfactory on your own.” He turned his head to give Nero a look. It was meant to be a wry sort of appreciation, but once he raked his eyes down the other man’s body, it became _just_ appreciation. He bit his lip and looked away, hoping Nero didn’t notice.

“What I mean,” V continued, deciding to concede to one desire instead of the other, “is that you talk a lot. You’re especially flippant in the middle of battle.”

“Yeah, but uh, have you _heard_ that turkey-fuck?” Nero snapped, sounding more comically incredulous than actually angry. “And I’ve been told that I’m a paragon of wit.”

V huffed a laugh, impressed by Nero’s choice of words. “Is that so?”

“Besides.” Nero was walking closer. V turned barely enough to matter, and soon Nero was rounding on him. “A good number of people have never complained about my mouth before.”

V raised his brows, a bit surprised by the sudden twist of topic, but he wasn’t going to object. Nero had his attention. V ducked his head, pretending to be more preoccupied with his searching mission than what Nero had said. Nero scoffed, and so V assumed he was successful.

“No need to brag to me,” V said. He was deliberate in his choice of words. He guised his interest in the form of, “I doubt there’s a way you’d be able to prove yourself in any case.”

Nero was quiet for a second, but the silence was a heavy beat. It felt like a punch in the head. “You really think so?” Nero’s voice lacked so much of _something_ ; V was having a hard time pinpointing it.

Instead, he flicked a rock with his cane and squatted down. “I do. You’re a man who’s capable of many things, I’m sure, but you also rely on the same tricks. Even if you were to, say, prove such skill, it would only be more of the same.”

V wondered if he wove his point in well enough, if his curiosity was enough to be read as a challenge instead of just an insult. He knew he was hard to read, but he didn’t want to tip their dynamic just because he was feeling… _interested_ …

Nero stayed where he was as V rose and moved to another spot. Nero let out a sound of acknowledgement and chuckled. “Y’know, V, if you want some one on one time with me, all ya had to do was ask.” His voice was sly and easy.

For some reason, V felt comforted by it, enthralled by it. When his back was turned, he stroked his thumb over his cane.

“And what would you do, brag about your ‘assets?’”

“I’d rock your world.”

V snorted, trying for a laugh to hide how surprised he was by Nero’s certainty. V turned so that his right side was angled towards Nero. He stared at the other male through the curtain of black hair. Was that so…?

“I don’t easily impress,” V said. He flicked his head and turned to face Nero properly. His expression was cool, his words even, but his desire was stirring. “Though I’m sure you could twist many with that silver tongue of yours and I’m sure your signature is… impressive.” He swung his cane forward and circled around Nero’s lower half. With a lackadaisy ease that second nature at this point, he dropped his cane forward and leaned against it. “You’ll have to do more than that.”

Nero cocked his brow, waited a beat, and then laughed. “You think I’m some beginner?” He touched his chest with the tips of his fingers, using both hands. V didn’t answer; Nero rose to the silence. “I wouldn’t even have to get you undressed. You’d cum like that—” He snapped with his left hand. “—with these.” He wiggled his fingers.  
V cocked his head all the way to the right and then looked off to the side. He hummed loudly and spun around in a slow, flowing move that made it look like he was dancing. He kicked his cane and swung it up to his shoulder. He made another humming noise, shorter this time and dismissive. He walked forward without really going anywhere.

He heard Nero move, and that made him stop. He picked at rocks and bone with his feet before tiring of it. Didn’t look like he was going to find Nico anything of interest here. He came with a fragment of bone last time. She turned that into something fanciful, but he wanted to get her something nicer. No reason, really, just a whim.

He turned around and saw that Nero was staring at him. Nero stood with his weight shifted to one side. He had this _look_ in his eyes; he couldn’t decide whether he was being insulted or if V was fucking with him. V knew that look by now. He was so good at inflicting it on others, he could have called it his trademark. He liked this look on Nero though. He was shocked in a way that said no one ever spoke to him like this before. No one blatantly doubted his skill, and he so _desperately_ wanted to prove otherwise. If he was allowed to. Well… V was feeling generous.

“You don’t think I can do it, huh?”

“I… never said that,” V said slowly in an even tone; the smile on his face was seeping into his voice now. _But I would love to see you try,_ he thought. Oh, how he would love it...


End file.
